


Cherry and the Proud Family

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Proud Family
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: While Atticus and the others are off to meet Tarzan the Ape Man, Cherry decides to meet her father's old friends: The Proud Family. After trouble during Penny's sixteenth birthday party, the family wins a trip to Legume Island, but it's all a trick from an evil descendant of Dr. George Washington Carver.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry was using a pay phone and was talking with Atticus as they were spending time away from each other as Drell gave the boy a solo mission while she went to visit her family friends. "So, where'd Drell send you, Atticus?" she then asked after a while.

"The same place where Tarzan the Ape Man lives." Atticus said.

"Okay..." Cherry said. "You have fun with that now... I gotta get going, Penny wants us to watch her get her driver's license."

"See ya later, Cherry." Atticus then said as he hung up and it was time to go.

"See ya, Atticus," Cherry said and then hung up, going over to where Penny and her friends were with the driving instructor. "I have a feeling this driving test might not end well."

"There ya are, Cherry." Penny smiled.

Cherry got between Zoey, Dijonay, and LaCienega. "Let's get this over with." she then said, hooking on her seat-belt. She could already tell this wasn't going to end well. "Thanks for letting me participate, Mrs. Hightower..." she said to the driving instructor dully.

Cherry started to pray and hope that this would all end well. Penny then started the car so she could start her lesson.

"Drell, please for once keep me from harm and make sure this test ends well." Cherry whispered while looking to the back of the car.

Penny seemed to zoom with the car.

"PENNY!" Cherry yelped.

The driving test didn't go as great as Penny had hoped.

"Penny, stop, you are driving worse than your grandma!" Cherry gasped.

They soon crashed into surfboards on the beach. The other girls squealed because of the radio broadcast which mentioned a teen rapper many of them liked known as 15 Cent.

"This is insane!" Cherry exclaimed.

"I know, girl, 15 Cent is off the hook!" Dijonay smiled. "I can't wait for those dance lessons!"

"Me neither, I've been practicin' my Beyonce moves all week." Penny smiled back to her best friend.

"I meant the driving!" Cherry told them.

"I just hope I can learn all the steps," Zoey said. "Hey, guys, am I popping or am I locking?"

"Look out!" a boy called.

"Oh, man..." Cherry said as Penny kept driving crazily. "Sorry!"

Penny then backed up and ran over some of the traffic cones.

"You're not supposed to run over the cones!" Cherry told her.

"Proud, knowing your dad, I bet he won't even let you go to the dance auditions." LaCienega smirked darkly to Penny.

"Ahem, for your information, LaCienega, I'm turning sixteen tomorrow," Penny replied, looking back to her while Cherry and the driving instructor clung onto each other. "And according to the US Constitution, the Bill of Rights, and Conjunction Junction, I'm officially mature enough to make my own decisions. Thank you."

"How about not HITTING THE WALL?!" Cherry panicked.

"What wall?" Penny asked.

Mrs. Hightower took the wheel and drove them away from the wall. "Pipe down you future Crash Test Dummies!" she then yelled before clearing her throat into her soft and gentle speaking voice. "Um, now let us continue with Driver's Education. Penny, hands at ten and two."

Penny then smiled as she did that.

"Good..." Cherry smiled in relief. "Hopefully the rest of the driving test will be easy."

"Hey, if we become 15 Cent's dancers, then we can chill with him on his yacht, check it out, y'all!" Dijonay beamed and put her magazine in front of Penny's eyes.

"I spoke too soon," Cherry sighed. "She can't see where she's going if she has a magazine blocking her sight from driving!"

Penny drove with what she could and everyone nearly flopped into the car. "Oh, look, Mrs. Hightower, I knocked over all the cones!" she told her teacher before cheering, but then saw that her teacher had an opposite reaction. "That is what you're supposed to do, knock over all the cones, right...?"

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Cherry looked around.

"Here you go." Zoey handed her glasses over after mixing them up with her own.

"Thanks." Cherry said after accepting her own glasses.

"Come on, let's tell Daddy about 15 Cent." Penny told Cherry.

"Like your dad is gonna let you be with some boy." Cherry rolled her eyes with a smirk, knowing how Oscar was about Penny and boys.

"Oh, come on, Dad might allow me to be with 15 Cent." Penny said.

"Mm-hmm~..." Cherry doubted that.

After the driving test, the two girls came into the house.

"Cherry, is that you?" Oscar asked in surprise. "I-I haven't seen you since you were a baby..."

"Hi, Uncle Oscar." Cherry greeted her father's old friend.

"How have you been?" Oscar asked.

"Oh, I can't complain..." Cherry shrugged. "I'd show you my friend Atticus, but he's with his sister in the jungle."

"Your friend sounds impressive..." Oscar commented.

"Yes..." Cherry hid a slight eye roll. "Anyway, Penny has something to tell you."

"What is it, Penny, did you pass your driver's test?" Oscar smiled to his older daughter.

"No, Daddy, but I wanna be a back-up dancer for 15 Cent!" Penny beamed. "Please, Daddy, can I do it?"

'And Uncle Oscar's reaction comes in 3, 2, 1.' Cherry thought to herself.

"No way!" Oscar declined and ignored his daughter's protests. "Keep dreaming! Not gonna happen!"

"DADDY!" Penny complained.

"No daughter of mine is gonna be a back-up dancer for some half-pint hip hop wussy!" Oscar replied. "Haven't you seen those girls dance in those videos?" he then asked before imitating a back-up dancer in a suggestive music video which made his baby twins giggle.

"No one dances like that anymore." Cherry said.

"She's right." Penny agreed as she looked annoyed with her father right now.

"That girl on Soul Train does and she's as old as Suga Mama!" Oscar defended as he pointed to the TV.

And where Suga Mama soon walked by him with a sack in her hands and where she stepped on his foot. Cherry winced at that as that looked rather painful.

"This isn't fair!" Penny complained. "All my friends are gonna be there! MAMA!"

"Uncle Oscar, Penny isn't a little girl anymore, she's old enough to make her own choices." Cherry told him.

"Cherry is right." Trudy agreed as she took out a birthday banner for her older daughter.

"Sure, whatever..." Oscar mumbled as he folded his arms.

Bebe and Cece giggled as they were watching 15 Cent's newest music video on the TV.

"I think 15 Cent's pretty fly," Suga Mama smiled at the TV. "Good looks, lots of talent, ooh, just like a certain son of mine!"

"Aw! Mama, thank you." Oscar smiled as he hugged her, thinking she was talking about him.

"Oh, get off me, boy," Suga Mama replied. "I was talking about Bobby!"

"Ow! Here ya go, Mama~" Bobby walked by as he sang as usual, dropping a bag onto his brother.

"Suga Mama, what're you doing with all this stuff?" Cherry asked.

"Sweepstakes!" Suga Mama told her.

"I think those are scams." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, me and Puff are feeling real lucky," Suga Mama said as she untied the sack. She then reached in. "If there's enough, we'll then move to Alaska."

"You're gonna move to Alaska? "Oscar smiled hopefully to his mother. "I'll chip in for that!"

Cherry rolled her eyes, then looked to Trudy. "I'm gonna go with Penny now."

"Okay, sweetie, you have fun, it's so good to see you after all these years." Trudy smiled as she hung up a birthday banner.

"Mama! Have you seen my mini skirt?!" Penny called down as she came out, holding a sleeveless top.

"Top drawer, left side." Trudy replied with a smile.

"And there be plenty of skirt in that mini skirt, young lady!" Oscar called back to his daughter.

"Okay!" Penny called back.

Cherry came to join Penny into her bedroom.

"You should dress up too, Cherry." Penny suggested.

"I'm rather self-conscious about my looks..." Cherry sounded anxious.

"Okay." Penny shrugged.

Cherry looked around the room as Penny looked for an outfit for herself. Penny then smiled as she put an outfit together.

"Not bad..." Cherry had to admit.

"Thanks." Penny smiled.

Penny had on the top with a black mini skirt, black short heels, a sideways cap, and shades. She then came downstairs to show her family her new look and smiled, hoping they would love it.

"What in the?!" Oscar flipped out of course. "Trudy! Why's our daughter dressed like a... Like a-"

"Wholesome teenager?" Trudy finished for him. "Oscar, I think Penny looks very fashionable."

"Yeah, it really does," Cherry said. "Even Rarity, a friend of mine, would say that she looks fabulous."

"I'd like to meet Rarity." Penny replied to her.

"I'll see what I can do." Cherry gave a small smile.

"It's what the kids wear nowadays." Trudy approved.

"Not my kids!" Oscar glared. "Do you see Bebe and Cece dressed like that?" he then picked up his infant son who was now missing a diaper.

"You were saying, Uncle Oscar?" Cherry asked.

"I can't wait until I grow up and move out and then I can do whatever I want!" Penny groaned before storming up to her bedroom.

"Aw, Penny..." Cherry frowned.

Oscar soon started to do a comeback saying if there was anyone that were to move out it would be him.

"Is your daddy like this?" Penny asked.

"My dad's more sensitive about me being with boys, but he's not over the top like yours..." Cherry shrugged as she leaned on the door-frame while Penny sat on her bed.

"Well, at least your dad's alright." Penny said.

"Dads are mysterious creatures." Cherry shrugged.

"They sure are." Penny said.

"Don't worry, Penny, there's still your birthday party." Cherry reminded.

"Yeah, that's right..." Penny had to agree.

Oscar poked his head into the door. "Bobby and I are off to show my new snack, you girls wanna come?"

"Pass..." Penny rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Sure, Uncle Oscar," Cherry shrugged. "Besides, it might be interesting."

"Count me out." Penny told Cherry.

Cherry shrugged as she then decided to go with Oscar and Bobby.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's this snack you're going to show, Uncle Oscar?" Cherry asked.

"Surely you've heard of my Proud Snax, dear." Oscar replied.

"I think so." Cherry said.

"I sent you some last year." Oscar reminded.

Cherry thought back to a flashback.

Cherry ate one snack from a package given to her before she cupped her mouth, looking queasy, and then flushed the rest of the snacks down the toilet.

The flashback ended there and where Cherry shuddered from the memory.

"Hop in." Oscar smiled as he took Cherry to his car.

"Super..." Cherry nearly deadpanned, but she decided to come along for Penny's sake. "What have I gotten myself into?"

They then drove away from the house and came to a building known as W.A.S.T.E.

"W.A.S.T.E.?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"Right this way, Cherry, come on, Bobby." Oscar told the girl and his brother.

The two of them soon followed him.

Oscar smiled to them as he led them into the building so he could advertise his newest snack.

"Should I tell him?" Cherry whispered to Bobby.

"Nah, let him have his moment..." Bobby said before singing. "I hate to see my baby brother get his hopes up~... Ow, wow, wow~..."

"You're right." Cherry said.

"The Wizard's Academy for Snacks and Tech Education! The big time, Bobby!" Oscar smiled as they came into the building as he was eager. "Do you know what it means to get into W.A.S.T.E?"

"That means you stank." Bobby smiled back to his brother.

Oscar pulled a face before smiling in hopes. "It means the name Oscar Proud will go down in history alongside the great snack innovators of all time: Danny Dorito, Freddy Frito, Polly Pringle, you guys ever hear of 'em?"

"No." Cherry shook her head.

"That's cuz none of them were ever members!" Oscar smiled as he put his arm around her.

"Uhh..." Cherry blinked as she glanced at him. "That's nice?"

Oscar educated his brother and goddaughter as they were about to go into the room where there was another man who had been thrown out, much to his frustration and disappointment.

"Who was that?" Cherry asked.

"You fool!" The man grumbled as Oscar ran into him before he came to the board room.

Cherry glanced at the man before going with Oscar and Bobby into the room. "What was with him?" She asked.

"Get ready to make some noise!" Oscar smiled as he came into the room. "'Cuz Oscar Proud, inventor of the new and improved, pork nut!"

"Pork Nut?" Cherry asked.

"Why yes, it's half pork and half nut!" Oscar told her and the people at the table across the room from them.

"But it's all-all-all-all-all-all good~" Bobby sang.

"This might not end well." Cherry whispered to herself.

Oscar then took out a special dipping sauce to show to the people. Cherry stepped backward to get out of the room as this seemed to spell out disaster for everyone involved. She soon noticed the guy from before still outside the door, overhearing what Oscar was saying about his sauce.

"I just add a teeny weeny drop of this, and..." Oscar told the others before dropping his sauce onto the snack, it then steamed at first and he decided to eat it. However, the snack appeared to be inflating and growing large.

"Did not see that coming." Cherry said.

"Look out!" Oscar cried out to the others.

POOF!

The whole building shook and suddenly the room was flooded by pork nuts.

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

"Okay, did I say dipping sauce?" Oscar smiled nervously to the other people. "I meant to say, um, uh,... Behold! My instant, everlasting pork nut multiplying formula."

"It's the everlasting~--" Bobby began to sing before looking lost. "What was that last part?"

"Just roll with it, Bobby," Oscar whispered to his brother before looking to the people. "So, what do you think?"

"I think we're about to be thrown out." Cherry whispered to herself.

One man tried the snack after Oscar asked him and the others what they thought, only for him to cough and sputter as his hair stood on end which was a rather negative effect. "Membership denied!" he then glared at Oscar. "Get him out of here!"

Security guards then came to take Cherry, Oscar, and Bobby away.

"And I was right." Cherry groaned.

Oscar tried to protest about his special sauce, but the others weren't having it. The man from before had a rather evil smile as he seemed to be interested however.

Later that night...

"I found this outfit for you..." Penny handed Cherry an outfit that was a black midriff T-Shirt with a skull on it with a darker black skirt and boots with spiked bracelets and a choker.

"Wow, this is like a Hot Topic display." Cherry sounded pleased.

"I knew you'd love it." Penny smiled.

Cherry then went to put it on while Penny wore a similar outfit, though she had a yellow top with light pink sleeves, an orange skirt, and black flats. "So, what's the occasion?" she then asked.

"We're sneaking out." Penny told her.

This seemed to cause for Cherry stop dead in her tracks.

"I don't care what Daddy says, I'm going out." Penny continued.

"Penny, that's wrong." Cherry warned.

"Come on, Cherry, this could be our only chance." Penny said.

"I-I don't know... You might get caught..." Cherry replied uneasily.

"I'm sixteen now, I can't let my life be lived for me." Penny told her.

Cherry sighed, that was exactly what Jasmine said before she ran away and met Aladdin. "Alright, fine." She then groaned.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Penny smirked to that.

The girls then snuck down the stairs while Oscar and Trudy were having one of their 'debates' and Suga Mama was sleeping on the couch.

'Luckily she's fast asleep.' Cherry thought to herself.

However, Suga Mama woke up, but luckily, she didn't have her glasses on. "Girls?"

"Suga Mama!" Penny gasped and picked up a pillow. "We're, uh, taking Puff for a walk... Good Puff..." she then pet the pillow.

"Huh?!" Puff the poodle woke up in confusion.

"Okay, baby, have fun." Suga Mama replied before falling back asleep.

"Whew." Cherry whispered.

The girls then snuck out the front door. They were then going to the dance auditions.

"Hopefully the dance moves won't be too hard." Cherry said.


	3. Chapter 3

They then came into the dance auditions where Penny's friends were and the instructor was waiting patiently as they came onto her stage, though she seemed a bit mean.

'This won't be easy.' Cherry thought to herself.

Cherry stood with the other teenagers.

"All right, you juvenile J-LO's," The teacher tapped her foot as she glared at them all. "You think you got what it takes to be a--Hey! I'm talking. Now if you think you got what it takes to become a Spare Change dancer, then pay close attention 'cuz I'm only gonna do this one time. Cue music... And, work it!" she then danced to the music given to her. Her dance moves seemed to be too fast for any of the girls to try and to be able to remember.

"Can you do that one more time?" Dijonay asked.

"Here we go, cue music, and work it!" The instructor glared as she then challenged them to copy her moves.

"And here we go." Cherry groaned.

Everyone seemed to struggle with copying the instructor's dance moves. Cherry did her best, though she liked dancing alone in her room better than out in public like this.

"Cut, cut, CUT!!!" The instructor made them stop and then pointed out the kids she didn't like which made some of them cry.

"Oh, no, she's gonna point at me!" Zoey whimpered.

"Zoey, relax," Penny soothed her friend. "Just be like a butterfly."

"That's right." Cherry nodded.

"And you can't do this!" The instructor then taunted the redheaded girl. "Dismissed."

"Aw, man!" Zoey folded her arms. "And I was just about to get krump!"

'Wow, this instructor is harsh.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Wait, you can't dismiss her!" Penny said as she hugged the redheaded girl. "I mean, sure, she dances like a scarecrow, but... She's a dedicated, hard-working scarecrow! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Oh, you're right... She can stay..." The instructor smirked.

"YEAH!" Penny cheered before laughing and hugging her friend.

"And you can go, Miss Thing." The instructor then smirked to Penny.

"That's cold." Cherry glared.

"Back up! Back up! Security comin' through!" a voice called out.

Three bullying girls in overalls then stormed over which worried Penny and her friends.

"The Gross Sisters?!" Zoey replied in shock.

"What are you guys doing here?" LaCienga glared.

"We security, fool," The leader sister glared back. "15 Hired us to bounce any clowns that stepped out of line. So let's go, Proud. Step!"

"Forget it, Nubia," Penny retorted. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Great, just what we need, bullies." Cherry whispered to herself.

"Olay, handle Miss Forehead." Nubia told her bigger sister.

"You're all just lucky my friend Atticus isn't here." Cherry warned the Gross Sisters.

"That's right." Penny added.

"Hey, hey, hey, what seems to be the problem?" A voice asked.

Everyone looked off stage to see the teen rapper himself, sitting in the audience with another one of Penny's friends.

"Girls, that's 15 Cent!" Penny squealed.

This caused her and her friends to squeal. Cherry covered her ears as she wasn't a rap fan, but she was a little happy for Penny and her friends to meet their idol.

"I don't know what y'all screamin' for," Nubia glared as 15 Cent smiled to the boy next to him. "Ain't no problem, 15, me and my girls were just about to take out the trash. Start movin', Proud, and bring your friends!"

"This girl is seriously getting on my nerves." Cherry whispered to herself.

"A'ight, no, for real, though," 15 Cent climbed up onto the stage with the boy. "A'ight, hold up. Come on, Sticky."

'They must be cousins or close friends.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Sticky, you didn't tell me you were tight with 15 Cent." Dijonay hugged the boy she had a crush on nice and tight.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." Sticky glared at her.

"I guess that makes him my cousin-in-law." Dijonay smiled down to him.

"Oh, back off me, Dijonay." Sticky said.

Cherry hid a small smirk at this and covered her mouth with her hand.

"So, what's your name?" 15 Cent came to Penny and her friends. "Shout it."

"Dijonay Jones," Dijonay came to the teen rapper in delight. "Your cousin-in-law."

"Not you." 15 Cent told her before continuing walking over.

"Hi, my name is--" Zoey tried, but 15 Cent dismissed her.

"I was talking to you with the ponytails." 15 Cent then smiled right at Penny.

"Ooh~" Cherry smirked.

"Me? I-I'm Penny Proud," Penny replied to the teen rapper. "And my friends and I have been bustin' our butts to join the Spare Change dancers, but this Debbie Allen wannabe keeps hatin' on everybody."

"Please, 15, she can't dance." The instructor said to the teen rapper.

"Then teach her, Miss Choreographer, or you're dismissed." 15 Cent retorted.

"Ooh!" Cherry smirked.

"Oh, snap!" Penny added which made the instructor's olive green eyes widen. "I guess I can do this, Miss Thing!"

The instructor then stormed off as she was insulted by 15 Cent, not wanting to have any of this. Penny's friends squealed and hugged her.

"That showed her." Cherry smirked, referring to the instructor.

"I like your attitude, Penny Proud," 15 Cent smiled to Penny as he looked like he was in love. "With your ponytails. I would proud to have you dance with me at that, uh, Stuffball Half-Time thing."

Penny and her friends squealed again.

"Oh, hold up!" Nubia glared at them. "I don't know what y'all screamin' about. 15 didn't say you were in!"

"If you don't mind, Mr. 15 Cent, it would mean so much to Penny if her friends were with her." Cherry said to the teen rapper.

"Please, 15, I can't be in your crew unless my girls are with me." Penny begged.

"Lookin' out for your homies, huh?" 15 Cent smiled at that. "I like that... A'ight, they in!"

Penny's friends squealed and cheered much to Nubia's chagrin.

"Under one condition," 15 Cent then said. "Let me drive you home, Ponytails."

'Looks like this is like a reenactment of Cinderella's and Prince Charming's first meeting.' Cherry thought to herself.

15 Cent then drove everyone else home with Penny in the front seat and he stopped at the houses until he came to the Jones' residence after Penny gave him the addresses.

"Okay, this is the last stop," 15 Cent looked in the backseat while Cherry played on her phone as Dijonay cuddled with his cousin. "Sticky, you and your girl gotta get up outta here."

"Man, I'm not goin' anywhere with her." Sticky complained.

"And I'm not goin' anywhere without my man." Dijonay added as she snuggled against Sticky.

"Is there a way to eject them out of the vehicle?" Cherry asked 15 Cent while on her phone.

"Perky Goth, hit that button right there." 15 Cent pointed to a button beside the steering wheel.

"Gladly," Cherry leaned over and pushed the button which ejected Sticky and Dijonay right out of the car. "Finally..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Penny!" Dijonay called out as she was in the air with Sticky.

15 Cent chuckled to that. "That's one of the best features in my brinks."

Soon, a soft beat came from the radio.

"Ooh, I like this song!" Penny smiled.

"Yeah, I like to drop a little slow jazz every now and then." 15 Cent nodded.

Cherry distracted herself with her phone as Penny and 15 Cent shyly looked away from each other. 'Is either of them going to say something?' she then thought to herself.

"So, uh, this your house, right?" 15 Cent finally asked.

"Look, I know what you're doin'. Tryin' to get me all alone, but you can stop right there, playa. I read every issue of Dreamy Teen Magazine, and I know all about your little rep. So if you think you gonna get a kiss on the first date, I'm just gonna tell you straight up, it ain't gonna happen."

Cherry then got out of the car and decided to get into the house.

"Oh, that stuff on those magazines is all made up." 15 Cent told her.

"It is?" Penny asked.

"Yep, remember that picture of me and Christina Aguilera?" 15 Cent asked her before shaking his head. "Besides, if I'm late for my curfew, my moms'll go off."

"Wait... You mean... It ain't gonna happen?" Penny asked.

"Seriously, it's gettin' late, and I gotta return my grandmama car." 15 Cent replied before he took out a phone and dialed a number.

"Your grandmama's gonna have to wait." Penny told him before kissing him on the lips.

Cherry's eyes widened as she saw that, she then saw Oscar as he was coming home, but then saw what his daughter was doing. "Now, Uncle Oscar, don't overreact..." she then tried to soothe her godfather, but of course, he wasn't having it.

"PENNY!!!!!!" Oscar yelled out once he saw what was going on.

"Too late." Cherry sighed.

15 Cent soon drove home and Oscar was scolding Penny for what she did.

"This time you've gone too far, Penny Proud," Oscar scolded. "Not only are you forbidden from dancing in the halftime show, you're grounded indefinitely!"

"Uncle Oscar, don't you think that's a bit much?" Cherry asked.

"What about my birthday party?" Penny added.

"Cancelled!" Oscar glared as he took down the banner. "In fact, you whole birthday is canceled! And until you learn to show some respect, you're not even allowed to turn 16!"

"I don't think that's biologically possible..." Cherry said as she adjusted her glasses.

"And besides, Oscar, don't you think that's a bit unreasonable?" Trudy asked her husband.

"I wish you weren't my daddy." Penny mumbled as she got off the couch.

"What did you say?!" Oscar asked.

"I said I wish you weren't my daddy!" Penny repeated loudly in anger before storming up to her bedroom.

"Well, right now, I wish you weren't my daughter!" Oscar retorted.

"I think I'll go check on Penny." Cherry said as she left the living room.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Trudy allowed as that was rather understandable.


	4. Chapter 4

Penny yelled out as she nearly slammed the door, but Cherry caught it before it could shut so they could talk. She saw Penny watching a video with 15 Cent and Sticky in it.

"Penny, I know you're mad at your dad, but he's just looking out for you..." she then tried to soothe the angry teenage girl.

"I just wish he'd stop treating me like a kid." Penny said.

There was then a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Penny demanded.

"I come in peace." Trudy came into the room with a present in her hands.

"Look, Penny, Aunt Trudy has a present for you." Cherry tried to lighten the mood.

"Ooh, what is it?" Penny smiled as she sat up.

"A special birthday present from your father." Trudy told her as she began to unwrap the gift.

"Ugh!" Penny tossed the present away in disgust. "No, thank you!"

"Oh, Penny, Baby, your father loves you and only wants the best for you," Trudy coaxed. "Even if he has a funny way of showing it sometimes."

"That's right." Cherry nodded.

"What's funny?" Penny scoffed. "Canceling my birthday? Embarrassing me in front of my friends? Never letting me do what I want?"

"Okay, those do sound unfair." Cherry had to admit.

"Oh, yeah, Dad's a real comedian, ha ha!" Penny then forced out laughs. "Cherry, you're so lucky your daddy lets you do whatever you want."

"Yeah, but there are still some things that I can't do." Cherry said.

'More than I can do." Penny scoffed.

Soon enough, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour?" Cherry pondered.

Oscar soon answered the door to see who it was.

"Congratulations--" A man was about to announce.

"I'm very sorry, my parents aren't home right now, good night." Oscar said before shutting the door in his face.

"What was that about?" Cherry asked.

"Don't worry about it." Oscar told her as he was on his way off again until the doorbell was rung over and over again.

"You better answer it, Uncle Oscar." Cherry said.

Oscar groaned at that and soon got the door again.

"You got it all wrong, Mr. Proud... Congratulations!" The man told Oscar. "You're the winner of this month's grand prize."

"GRAND PRIZE?!" Suga Mama instantly woke up and went out the door with her dog before celebrating. "Told ya! Now, now, what do I get? The house? the car? W-W-What?"

"The deluxe island vacation," The man told her. "Pack your bags, the boat leaves in the morning."

"Nice." Cherry said.

Suga Mama zipped off and came out, ready for a vacation. "Holler at your grandma. I'm off to the islands, come on, Puff!" she then carried the man over her shoulder.

"Oh, but wait, the prize is for a deluxe island family vacation." The man told her as he pushed her back into the house.

"That's nice." Cherry said.

"A vacation with my family?" Penny huffed as she overheard what was going on. "Okay, punishment I can take, but that's just cruel and unusual, I'm not going."

"I'm not going either!" Oscar added before glaring to the man at their door. "I've seen how much they charge for those snacks in the minibar."

"Yeah, and you said this was the grand prize," Suga Mama added. "A vacation with my son is more like the booby prize."

"But what if a vacation together is what this family needs?" Cherry asked.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Penny scoffed to her.

"I agree with Cherry," Trudy replied. "Excuse me, sir, where did you say we were going again?"

"Legume Island." The man told her in an exotic accent.

"Never heard of it." Cherry said.

"Me neither," Trudy agreed. "Is it nice and relaxing?"

"Oh, it's to die for." The man told her before laughing wickedly.

"That wasn't creepy at all." Cherry deadpanned.

"Fantastic, we're all going." Trudy smiled.

Everyone stammered nervously about this.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some swimsuit shopping to do." Trudy dismissed them.

"This vacation might be relaxing." Cherry shrugged.

"Congratulations!" The man chuckled as he shook hands with Oscar.

Later on, it was time to pack and getting ready to go.

"Okay, so, now we're going to this island," Cherry told Atticus on her phone. "Something called Legume Island."

'Never heard of it.' Atticus said.

"This seems fishy now..." Cherry replied.

'I'd look it up, but I don't have internet access right now.' Atticus shrugged to her.

"So, are you guys in the jungle now?" Cherry asked.

'Yeah, we've been here for a while... I think Jessica's friend is starting to crush on Tarzan.' Atticus replied.

"That sounds interesting." Cherry said.

Atticus heard a voice call out to him. "Gotta go, bye." he then hung up.'

Cherry sighed and frowned softly as she was hung up on.

"Isn't this fun, family?" Trudy smiled as she watched the sights with her baby twins. "The smell of the ocean... The wind in our hair!"

"It sure is relaxing." Cherry said.

Penny and Oscar were not enjoying themselves however.

"You having fun up there, Suga Mama?" Cherry called out to the old woman.

"I feel like Bessie Coleman," Suga Mama laughed as she was in the sky. "Ooh, Oscar, you gotta try this, it's off the hook!"

Puff didn't seem to like being so high.

"Poor Puff." Cherry pouted to the old woman's dog.

"No way, Mama, you know I don't like heights," Oscar declined. "Besides, if man was supposed to fly, he would've been born with dragon wings and a tail like you." he then laughed until a seagull hatched an egg on top of him.

Suga Mama seemed to be the cause of that. Puff yelped as he soon flew off with the seagull.

"MAMA!" Oscar glared while shaking his fist at his mother.

"Excuse me, sir, how much longer until we get to this stupid place?" Penny asked the captain impatiently.

"Legume Island dead ahead!" The captain told her, dressed like a pirate.

"That island does look peaceful." Cherry said.

The boat soon docked there.

Cherry shook a chill down her spine and looked behind the boat and her eyes widened to see a sea beast, she tried to tell the others, but the beast seemed to disappear before they could even see it. "Where'd it go?" she then asked herself.

Oscar glanced at the ancient rock figures while Trudy smiled at the culture.

"How do? How do?" A figure waved to the visitors, wearing a white suit with a black bow-tie and had an oddly shaped head.

"He looks interesting." Cherry smiled a little.

"Brother kinda funny lookin', ain't he?" Oscar whispered to his family. "I mean, look at the size of his melon. Look like Jermaine Dupree."

"Don't be so insensitive, Oscar!" Trudy scolded as she held Cece in her arm. "He must be an island native."

"Yeah, that must be it." Cherry said.

"How do?" The tiny person smiled to them as he came to meet them at the docks. "Welcome to Legume Island. My name is Cashew! Follow me, I will show you to your quarters."

"Cashew?" Cherry asked. "As in the nut, cashew?"

"That is my name," Cashew replied. "Who are you?"

Cherry hesitated before she realized what this would be like. "...Cherry."

"Cherry?" Cashew then asked. "As in the fruit, cherry?"

"You could say that." Cherry said.

They then followed Cashew around the island, and where they soon arrived at some tree-houses.

"Ah, here we are," Cashew smiled. "I hope you will find everything you need for a comfortable stay," he then took out a key to Cherry and the Proud Family. "Here's the keys to the minibar, and the Jacuzzi's in the back."

"A Jacuzzi?" Suga Mama beamed. "Baby, that's where I'm gonna be until my skin gets all wrinkly."

"Too late for that, Mama." Oscar laughed as he carried Bebe until Suga Mama hit him with her cane.

"Should have seen that coming, Uncle Oscar." Cherry said.

"The owner of Legume Island has invited you all to join him at this evening's luau," Cashew informed them. "You will find your traditional island attire in the closet."

"Nice." Cherry said.

"A luau!" Trudy beamed. "Oh, Penny, I bet there'll be lots of singing and dancing."

"Ooh, and eligible bachelors!" Suga Mama added hopefully.

"Not really sounding like anything that Penny would want for her birthday." Cherry said.

"Singing and dancing with Mom and Dad? Finding a date for my grandma? Oh, yeah, this is the best birthday ever!" Penny deadpanned with a sarcastic laugh. "NOT!"

"Agreed." Cherry nodded.

They then went into one of the huts to get settled in. The hut was comfortable, but had a small fridge.

"GAH!" Oscar gasped as he took out a pair of bloomers. "What country does this flag represent?" 

"It represents my fist, now gimme those!" Suga Mama glared. "That's my suitcase, you nitwit!"

Penny soon opened the fridge, looking hungry. "Mom, can I have some of these peanuts from the minibar?" she then asked. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Cherry agreed as she tried out one of the beds.

But as usual, Oscar denied that request being cheap as always and suggested his porknut. "Here, have some pork nuts." he then held out a bag for his daughter and goddaughter.

"You are impossible, Oscar." Cherry sighed to him.

Oscar soon ate one of them and soon felt sick to his stomach. Cherry smirked to Oscar.

Suga Mama opened one closet door and beamed in excitement. "Our traditional island attire!"

"I am not wearing that..." Cherry cringed. "Penny, it's your birthday..."

"I'm not wearing that." Penny said.

Later that night...

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." Penny folded her arms grumpily.

"I can't believe they had two of the same dress." Cherry groaned.

There was then the beating of drums as they were gathered together with a bonfire.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Would it kill you to smile?" Penny teased.

"Actually, yes, it would." Cherry deadpanned.

"Really?" Penny asked.

"That's a long name." Cherry said.

Dr. Carver revealed himself as he played an organ to entertain Cherry and the Proud Family. "Thank you, and welcome to the Legume Room," he hosted after the family applauded him while Penny looked very sour that could rival Cherry's darkness. "I see all the beautiful people are here tonight." he then took Trudy's hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman.

Trudy giggled as Dr. Carver went off to meet everyone else.

"Uncle Oscar, that guy looks familiar." Cherry commented to her godfather.

"I know what you mean." Oscar said.

"Do we know him?" Cherry wondered.

"Well, I'm gonna get to know him," Suga Mama smirked as Dr. Carver kissed the back of her hand too. "Whoo-wee! And he'll get a rare shot at the hairdo!"

"Oh, Suga Mama, you better cut it out," Trudy smirked back to her mother-in-law. "You already got a man, what about Papi?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Cherry added.

"Papi don't own no island, girl." Suga Mama chuckled as she was falling in love with Dr. Carver.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Cherry whispered to herself.

"And now it's my pleasure to present to you those high kickers of chaos, those dangerous dancers of the boom boom," Dr. Carver then told the Proud Family. "Put your hands together for the Legume Island Coconut Crew Revue."

Jamaican music then played as island natives came to preform for the family with their tribal dance.

"Their dance looks interesting." Cherry said.

Everybody got up and off the ground, except for Penny and Cherry. The islanders then took the others and had them join into the ceremonial dance. Even Puff was enjoying the dance. And where none of them seemed to notice a sample of their DNA was being taken. Cherry had a small yelp and looked around before shrugging.

When the song ended, almost everyone clapped as they were welcomed to the island.

"Ooh, girls, don't you just love this tropical music?" Trudy smiled to Penny and Cherry.

"Yeah, it was nice." Cherry said.

"Whatever." Penny mumbled.

"Well, I bet you'll love this tune." Trudy smiled before singing Happy Birthday as island natives came with a cake for Penny.

"Wow, now that's a cake." Cherry said.

"Make a wish, sweetie." Trudy smiled to her daughter as she hugged Oscar.

"I wish... I wish I could dance in the halftime show with 15 Cent," Penny wished before begging her father. "Please, Daddy?!"

"Forget it," Oscar rolled his eyes. "Wish again."

"Uncle Oscar!" Cherry scolded.

"What?" Oscar asked.

"It's her birthday!" Cherry replied.

"Look, you'll all understand when you're older." Oscar refused to listen anymore.

"You're being unreasonable!" Cherry said to him as she was now getting angry with him. "It's just one dance with one boy!"

"It ain't gonna happen!" Oscar shook his head.

"Then I wish Cherry and I were away from you and this stupid island!" Penny glared before taking a deep breath and blew on the candles so hard that a mush of the cake splattered onto her father's face.

"For once, I hope that wish comes true." Cherry said.

"And kissing 15 Cent!" Penny then added before storming off.

Cherry then decided to join her as she was also frustrated with how Oscar was behaving to his teenage daughter and on her birthday no less. Dr. Carver walked by and stepped back as Cherry and Penny zipped off to be away from Oscar and the rest of the family, but mostly him. And where Dr. Carver decided to go and talk with Oscar.


	5. Chapter 5

Penny took her anger out by skipping rocks across the ocean. Cherry couldn't get a cell connection, so she just decided to sit on the sand with Penny. The two of them soon heard something coming.

"Who's there?" Penny got into a karate stance. "Don't mess with me, y'all!"

"How do?" Cashew came out of the bushes with coconuts with straws.

"Cashew, you scared us!" Penny glared at the island native.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay," Cashew replied as he handed the girls the coconuts. "You seem upset."

"You can thank her father for that." Cherry said as she accepted one of the coconuts.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Penny added as she took the other coconut.

"Well, if you want to tell it, I'm all ears," Cashew offered. "Actually, I'm all head, but, you know what I mean."

"Alright, but this long story really will be a long story." Cherry said.

Cashew then sat down with them to hear all about it and it was in fact rather long.

"Well, it all started on my third birthday," Penny began. "Daddy didn't want to pay for a clown. He's so cheap sometimes. And when I turned four, Mom hired Thingy for my birthday. Thingy and Daddy got into an argument, and then Thingy drop-kicked Daddy. Now today's my sixteenth birthday. It's supposed to be the best day of my life, right? But my dad said I couldn't audition to be a Spare Change dancer, even though all my friends could. So I snuck out and went anyway and got busted kissin' 15 Cent, so my parents canceled my birthday party and dragged me on this trip, and now my big day is ruined because my dad keeps treatin' me like a baby!" she then soon concluded which made Cashew rather sleepy as he heard all of that.

"Told ya." Cherry told Cashew.

"Well, that really is a long story." Cashew said after a yawn.

"You know what it is, Cashew?" Penny sighed. "I just wish I had different parents like Cherry."

"I think you're both lucky... I wish I had parents." Cashew frowned.

"Ooh..." Cherry winced at that. 'Believe it or not, but I know how you feel about that."

"You do?" Cashew asked her.

"My parents gave me up when I was a baby and I didn't see them again until years later..." Cherry replied.

"Really?" Cashew asked. "Why did they give you up when you were a baby?"

"It was for some prophecy..." Cherry replied. "I was supposed to meet someone who ended up becoming a friend of mine."

"That sounds interesting." Cashew said.

"I was mad at them for a while..." Cherry had to admit.

"At least you have them," Cashew replied. "Here on the island, we're kinda like one big nutty family. But there's times when I wonder what it would be like to have a real mom and dad."

"I get that..." Cherry agreed as she remembered before she reunited with her parents.

"Well, tell you what, if you ever want to wear a burgundy sweater and a skirt for the rest of your life, come look for my parents." Penny said to Cashew.

Cherry looked up the mountains as she overheard Dr. Carver and Oscar. She decided to go and find out what was going on. Penny stayed on the beach with Cashew.

"I hate climbing..." Cherry groaned before she began to climb up the mountain.

After climbing for a while, she finally made it to where Oscar and Dr. Carver were. She panted as she fell on the floor, but stood up, dusting herself clean as she watched the scientist and her godfather interact.

"Hey, nice crib, Doc." Oscar smiled in admiration.

"Well, thank you," Dr. Carver replied as he took out a platter. "Care for a pistachio?"

Oscar soon ate one of the pistachios. He then washed it down with some coconut milk.

"You're my kind of man, Mr. Proud," Dr. Carver smiled to Oscar. "We're like two intellectual peas in a pod. Two nuts in the same shell."

"What is with this guy and nuts?" Cherry whispered to herself.

The rest of the conversation seemed to now involve Oscar's new sauce.

"You see, like yours, my genius has never received its proper recognition," Dr. Carver continued before showing a slideshow over the fireplace. "In fact, I've been working on a revolutionary new concept: friendly humanoid peanuts. It will attend to our every need. Just think of the possibilities, Mr. Proud. They could care for the elderly, look after our children, take over the world! I mean, makeover the squirrels."

"Did he say take over the world?" Cherry whispered to herself.

Dr. Carver chuckled as he put his arm around Oscar. "I've seen the future, Mr. Proud, and it's nuts!"

Oscar flinched slightly from that.

"Ah, but the prototypes aren't turning out as I had hoped," Dr. Carver then sighed, looking forlorn. "They won't stabilize. It's like I need, oh, I don't know, instant everlasting multiplying formula or something."

"He's after Uncle Oscar's formula." Cherry whispered to herself.

"Stop playin'!" Oscar smiled to Dr. Carver. " I created an instant everlasting multiplying formula. Maybe we could be partners. As Suga Mama always told me, two geniuses are better than one halfwit."

'Uncle Oscar isn't even realizing that this guy is after the formula,' Cherry thought to herself. 'It's like Mr. Krabs and Plankton all over again.'

"Partners?" Dr. Carver grinned darkly to Oscar. "Sounds intriguing, but I don't know if I could offer you much for your expertise. Maybe only... $10,000,000?"

Oscar stammered in shock of the price offer and ran off to tell his wife before coming back. "Ahem. I mean that's a rather intriguing offer," he then said maturely. "I'll have to discuss it with my wife."

'This definitely is just like Mr. Krabs and Plankton all over again.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Excellent!" Dr. Carver chuckled evilly. "Then I can expect your answer in the morning?"

"That's right." Oscar nodded before running off to tell Trudy.

'I should probably now get back to the hut before he sees me.' Cherry thought to herself.

Dr. Carver laughed wickedly as he closed his doors. Cherry then came off the mountain and rushed back to the hut as fast as she could.

Suga Mama was flipping through the TV to find something good to watch, and where each channel didn't seem to have anything good on. Suga Mama then decided to go in the Jacuzzi.

"Yeah, TV nowadays sucks..." Cherry agreed as she came in and then picked up the baby twins who cooed and smiled to her since she was quiet and mellow most of the time. "Hello!"

The babies didn't seem to mind that.

"Trudy, we're gonna be rich!" Oscar announced with glee before he spun his wife around and happily swayed her about. "We're gonna be rich, baby. Carver offered me $10,000,000 to be his partner."

"$10,000,000? What kind of jumbo punch did you drink at the luau?" Trudy asked her husband.

Penny was soon coming over with Cashew.

"Penny, where have you been?" Trudy scolded. "It's well past your curfew, young lady."

"Relax, Mom," Penny replied. "I was just hanging out with Cashew."

"And cue Oscar's reaction." Cherry said.

"You know what I told you about hanging out with boys," Oscar scolded before he picked up Cashew and examined him. "You are a boy, ain't you?"

"Oscar..." Trudy sighed.

"Fine then, let's go home, and I can hang out with my friends." Penny glared at her father.

"And their argument is going to be cut short in 3, 2, 1." Cherry said.

Penny and Oscar began to argue, but luckily, Trudy got to stop it.

"Now, look, we're gonna start acting like a family and have fun on this vacation right now, do you hear me?" Trudy glared at her husband and daughter.

"Yes..." Penny and Oscar muttered.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Trudy repeated aggressively.

"Yes, ma'am!" Penny and Oscar replied nervously.

Cherry hid a smirk to that. Busted~...


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night...

It was about time for bed. Cherry then put Bebe and Cece into their crib, and where the baby twins went straight to sleep. Suga Mama soon made Dr. Carver stay with her in the Jacuzzi and Puff even kept him from leaving. And where Cherry smirked as she knew that would keep him busy.

Into the night, Penny was packing up so she could leave the island. Bebe and Cece woke up as they saw their big sister going.

"Big Sis needs a vacation from this vacation," Penny told the twins. "See ya!"

"Don't leave without me." Cherry whispered.

"Cherry, I thought you were asleep?" Penny looked at her.

"I don't need to sleep, but if you're going somewhere, I have a right to go with you." Cherry replied.

"Alright." Penny whispered.

Cherry and Penny then decided to sneak out together. Oscar did wake up, however, but it was just to meet Dr. Carver. One of the natives had tried to warn him that he was in danger.

Cherry and Penny gathered coconuts as the sun was coming up to spell out SOS.

"Wave!" Cherry called out. "WAAAVE!"

And where the wave washed off the SOS.

"I tried to tell you..." Cherry muttered.

"Guh, there's gotta be a way off this island!" Penny yelled out.

"I hear ya." Cherry said.

Later on, there were clones of Cherry and the Proud family created by Dr. Carver, going to the docks and getting ready to leave the island. However, Penny and Cherry's clones forgot something and the real Cherry and Penny came over to see what was going on.

"What the?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"We're finally leaving?" Penny smiled. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Finally!" Cherry cheered.

"Did you synchronize your wristwatch?" Oscar asked.

"My watch?" Penny asked with a smile as she checked her watch. "It says it's time to roll up out of here, so let's bounce."

"What is the meaning of this 'roll up out of here'?" Trudy asked.

"It means it's time to go." Cherry said.

Trudy then took out a CD to listen to about 'Teen Speak for Dummies'.

'Why does she have a CD that tells her about teen speak for dummies?' Cherry thought to herself.

The family then sat down in the back.

"What's up, y'all?" Penny asked them. "What're you waitin' for?"

"You're supposed to drive," Oscar replied robotically. "It's your mission assignment. Duh."

"Mission assignment?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"Me? You want me to drive? You never let me drive," Penny smiled until she realized this had to be a joke. "Nice joke... Where's the hidden camera?"

"I would never joke about the mission." Oscar replied.

Cherry gulped nervously as Penny was allowed to drive the boat.

"Okay, thank you, Daddy!" Penny beamed.

"I recommend we hold onto something." Cherry said.

Penny then got ready to drive and she began to drive the boat.

"Penny, I hope you remember that you have passengers." Cherry said.

Penny crashed against the docks at first and then drove right out into the water.

Cherry tried to relax herself until they would be back at the Proud house. "Oh, please let us survive." She begged.

Later on, they took a taxi cab and were back at the house.

"1,000 Bucks! Thanks!" The driver beamed at the pay.

"What?!" Cherry glared.

The driver drove away in sweet relief and gratitude by the tip.

"Family, primary mission begins in T-minus, 3, 2... 1." Oscar told the others like a robot.

The family then began to look around for something which confused Penny and Cherry.

"Okay, your family is acting strange, almost as if they're robots." Cherry said.

"Hey, Penny, hey, Cherry," LaCienga walked over with Dijonay and Zoey. "How was your trip?"

"Bizarre." Penny commented as she watched her family.

"Yeah, like really bizarre." Cherry added in agreement.

"Ever since this morning, my mom's been talking like she's straight-up street." Penny then explained about Trudy's odd behavior.

"Man, this wig is whack, homey; where's the secret formula, yo?" Trudy asked as she was looking in the car engine.

Cherry narrowed her eyes in suspicion as Trudy mentioned the 'secret formula'.

"And Suga Mama, I can't even understand her." Penny then added.

Suga Mama appeared to be speaking in Spanish.'

Cherry then secretly took out her Equestrian medallion so she could understand the old woman. "Uh, Suga Mama, could you repeat what you just said?" She asked.

Suga Mama repeated what she said in Spanish, but it translated for Cherry. "In this box, there is nothing."

"Uh, that's because no mail has arrived in it." Cherry said.

Suga Mama patted Cherry on the head with a smile. Cherry soon went back over to Penny.

"And my dad's been acting--" Penny continued to her friends.

"Daughter, would you mind holding our currency?" Oscar gave Penny money.

"Kinda cool..." Penny then smiled as she accepted the money.

"Yeah, but he's also been talking like a robot." Cherry said.

"Well, I bet he's still not cool enough to let you come to the dance rehearsal tomorrow." LaCienga smirked to Penny.

"With how they are acting, I think he will." Cherry said.

"But as Spare Change dancers, we got some pre-rehearsal shopping to do." Dijonay said.

The other girls then laughed as they went off, leaving Penny alone.

"Go ask your dad and you'll see I'm right." Cherry whispered to Penny.

Oscar looked down as Penny lugged her suitcase. "What is it, Daughter?"

"Come on, Dad, don't rub it in," Penny glared. "You know I'm the only one who can't go to the dance rehearsals."

"Do you think your attendance will advance our primary mission?" Oscar asked.

"Well, uh, yeah, I think so," Penny shrugged before giving a confident smile. "Most definitely."

"Yes, Penny must most definitely participate." Cherry added.

"Then perhaps, you should both participate." Oscar then said.

"For real?!" Penny beamed before hugging him. "Oh, thank you, you're the best daddy in the whole world!" she then ran inside to find an outfit to wear. "Come on, Cherry, let's get dressed!"

"Yeah!" Cherry agreed.

Cherry and Penny went to get dressed for the dance rehearsal.

Penny soon turned on the radio. This had to be the best day of her life, though Cherry felt something suspicious, but she didn't want to kill Penny's moment, so she kept it to herself. And where Penny even began to try to kiss her poster of 15 Cent. She fell on the floor, but since she was in such a good mood, she just laughed. And where the present her father got for her landed on her.

"Well, since your dad has been cool about you doing the dance recital, you should open the present he got for you and see what it is." Cherry gave a small smile.

Penny agreed as she ripped open the present and saw that it was a flowery jewelry box. She then opened it to see a silver heart-shaped necklace tied with a black string.

"Oh, that's pretty." Cherry commented.

"Wow, Daddy sure is cool." Penny smiled as she put on the necklace. She then posed in front of her mirror as someone seemed to be hiding in the closet.

Oscar soon came in with LaCienga's father and told them about a game tonight and asked them if they wanted to come along.

"Sounds like wrestling and basketball," Cherry said before sighing under her breath. "If only Atticus were here..." she then spoke up louder. "I guess I could go, I'm not much of a sports fan, but it beats staying here all day."

"Great." LaCienga's father said.

"DUNK THAT BALL!" Cherry suddenly yelled out from the audience as she got into the game which surprised everybody. "PILE-DRIVE HIM AND DUNK THAT BALL, YOU FOOL!"

"Whoa, Cherry, I've never seen a side of you like this before." Penny said out of surprise.

"Eh, sports games sometimes take a lot outta me..." Cherry shrugged which was not an odd sight if Atticus and Mo happened to be with Air Bud and his puppies.

"I can tell." Penny said.

"Okay, let me get this straight," LaCienga spoke up to Penny in surprise and shock of what had happened with her lately. "Your dad, Oscar Proud, is gonna let you be Spare Change dancer?"

"I told you, my dad's cool now, he let's me do whatever I want." Penny told her as she showed her the new shoes she bought.

"Whoa! Nice shoes." LaCienga smiled.

"YEAH!" Penny chuckled. "My mom took me shopping and hooked me up!"

There was then the ringing of a phone and Penny answered it.

"Your parents bought you a polyphonic camera phone?" LaCienga noticed before whimpering and whining in defeat. "I don't even have one of those!"

'Her family might be behaving strange, but I think this might be an improvement.' Cherry thought to herself.

Penny soon got a call from Dijonay and all of her friends were then talking to each other as they glorified Penny's new life. Cherry looked around and soon disappeared and went off to do some work with her laptop since Atticus wasn't here.

"Alright, time to do some work." Cherry said to herself. She took out her laptop and hummed as she went down to business. She began to do a little research.

A lot of people were going by.

"There's too many witnesses here..." Cherry sighed. "I just wish I could teleport somewhere else like Atticus or Twilight," She soon began to think of what Atticus would do in a situation like this. "What would Atticus do...?"

"Need some help?" Mally's voice asked her.

"Grandma..." Cherry whispered. "Yes, I can't do my work with too many mortals about... Can you do a spell to make me go somewhere else so no one would suspect anything?"

"As you wish..." Mally replied before she teleported Cherry away somewhere else that was like Rose's room in the world of Steven Universe.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice." Cherry said.

Mally soon appeared and smiled to her granddaughter.

"Thanks, Grandma, now I can focus," Cherry smiled as she then went back to work. "I just wish Atticus were here, this case would be solved in about ten seconds."

"Do you think things always come easy for your friend?" Mally asked.

"Well... Yeah..." Cherry shrugged. "He's a Wiccan, has merman powers, he's close friends with Superman... Atticus can do anything, he doesn't need me..." she then bowed her head with a small sigh. "That's why Drell didn't take me with him to meet Tarzan and I'm just here with Dad's friends."

"No, it's because Penny will need your help to protect Oscar's formula." Mally said.

Cherry looked up then. "That everlasting stuff he tried to show at W.A.S.T.E?" she then asked.

"Yes, it's in Penny's locket." Mally nodded.

"And that crazy doctor is after it, so don't let those clones get her locket." Mally said before covering her mouth.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Cherry asked.

Mally shook her head as she was then about to disappear.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Cherry stood up and ran to her grandmother, holding her shoulder. "I need to know about this... Don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Mally sighed.

Cherry then folded her arms.

"Well, first thing's first, Dr. Carver you met is the great-great-grandson of George Washington Carver," Mally told her granddaughter. "He wants to create a G-Nome Warrior, humanoid peanut creatures with his own design. He never got his experiment stabilized, so he wants Oscar's formula to make his wicked dreams come true."

"Wow." Cherry said.

Mally nodded.

"So, what're the clones for?" Cherry asked.

"The clones think you and Penny are clones of them as well, they can't find out that you're the real ones." Mally warned urgently.

"Okay." Cherry said.

"I knew I could count on you..." Mally smiled to her granddaughter.

"I miss Atticus..." Cherry sighed.

"And he misses you." Mally said.

"Will he make it home okay?" Cherry asked.

"He'll be home waiting for you when you're done here." Mally promised.

"That's good." Cherry said.

"I'm sorry he didn't take you with him to meet Tarzan and Jane," Mally told her. "But maybe next time."

"If there is a next time..." Cherry seemed to doubt that.

"There will be a next time." Mally said.

Cherry wasn't too sure.

"Is there anything you would like right now?" Mally asked. "Like Steven's room, you can imagine anything you want to come right here right now."

"Yeah, but just like his room, it won't be real." Cherry frowned.

"I take it you've heard of when he tried to see his mother." Mally replied.

"Yeah... I always hated that rule," Cherry nodded. "Rose had to die just so she could have a child."

"I know." Mally frowned.

"Isn't there something that we can do, like you know let, Atticus use his crystal power or his magic to make it so that both Steven and Rose can be in the same place?" Cherry asked.

"I've been trying to look..." Mally replied. "I haven't found anything yet so far. I'm not sure..."

"Please, Grandma..." Cherry begged. "I can't bare for the Crystal Gems to be without Rose Quartz, even if Steven has her gem."

"Well, if Atticus were to use his crystal powers in Rose's room and use his magic at the same time, then Rose would be able to be in the same place with Steven." Mally said.

"Wait, do you mean...?" Cherry asked with a small smile.

"Yes, that means Rose will live again and Steven won't have to vanish or die." Mally said.

"So, wait, do we have to go back in time to before Steven was born?" Cherry asked curiously.

"No, all Atticus has to do is have one of his hands be placed on Steven's gem and then have his other hand extended the other way." Mally said.

Cherry wrote this down so she would remember it for later.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand." Mally said.

"Sorry..." Cherry replied. "I just think about Rose and Steven whenever I'm in this room."

"I understand." Mally said.

"Thank you for your help, Grandma." Cherry replied.

The two soon shared a quick hug. Cherry sniffled as she seemed to cry in the hug. Mally also cried, even though Cherry wasn't her granddaughter biologically like Wendy was, she loved her just the same. Soon enough, Cherry went back to the house.

The Proud family car was soon filled with hot dogs as the game had ended and somehow, Oscar had won and was given a bunch of money and he could spend it in any way he wanted.

"Dang, Penny!" Dijonay noticed the hundreds of hot dogs. "I've never seen your daddy so hungry. Yo mama don't cook no more?"

Cherry soon went to Penny to whisper to her of what she learned.

"Wait, huh?" Penny asked her. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I know." Cherry put her hands on Penny's shoulders as she was serious as a metaphorical heart attack.

"Well, that would explain their behavior." Penny said.

"So, do you know what we have to do?" Cherry asked.

"Make the most of it while we can since I can do whatever I want now?" Penny smiled hopefully.

"You're gonna get sick of that eventually." Cherry replied.

"So, that's a yes?" Penny smiled.

Cherry face-palmed. Penny and Cherry soon went to bed late and woke up even later.

Suga Mama lifted the TV as there was a soap opera on and even the couch.

"Good morning, Suga Mama." Penny yawned.

"Good morning, my granddaughter." Suga Mama greeted in Spanish.

Penny soon found that a bit strange as she thought Suga Mama would have spoke normal.

There was soon slight crashing in the kitchen and Trudy was dressed like a stereotypical hip hop artist as she threw appliances all around.

"Hey! Mama!" Penny glared slightly. "Mom, what're you doing?"

"My guess is the formula." Cherry whispered to Penny.

Trudy then spoke to the girls in more slang, and where the word 'formula' was in the slang.

"Okay, try two eggs plus flour and milk," Penny told her. "That's the secret formula for pancakes. We got any? 'Cuz, I'm starvin'."

"Ho, ho, oh, snaps, you talking about food," Trudy replied. "Yo, your boy O-PZ's takin' care of that."

"Let me guess, he's cooking hot dogs, right?" Penny asked.

Penny looked sick at the mention of hot dogs, and where Cherry was right.

"Daughter and Goddaughter, the hot dogs are almost complete." Oscar smiled.

Penny decided to skip breakfast and ran upstairs to get ready for dress rehearsal. Cherry decided to do the same thing.

"Too long..." Cherry and Penny said about over-sized shirts and pants.

"Too short..." Cherry and Penny said about sleeveless frilly tops with short shorts.

"Too cute!" Cherry and Penny then decided on the perfect tank tops with Capri pants.

They soon heard someone's car coming.

"Hey, 15, we'll be right down!" Penny waved out the window with glee. "Come on, Cherry, it's time for rehearsal."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Cherry said.

Oscar was still cooking hot dogs on the grill.

"Oh, and, Daddy, I never did say thanks for my birthday necklace," Penny smiled to her father. "I love it. You're the bomb."

"Which means your cool." Cherry explained.

"I'm the bomb?" Oscar asked himself as the girls went off with 15 Cent. He soon got a communication from the real Penny clone and real Cherry clone.

"Father, do you read us?" Penny's clone asked firmly. "We have important news regarding the mission."

"The real Penny Proud and real Cherry Butler are with you." Cherry's clone told him with sincerity.

"And the real Penny Proud has the formula," Penny's clone added in. "And she has the secret formula. It's in her necklace. You must retrieve it and return to Legume Island immediately. Time is running out. Do not fail the mission."

"Please." Cherry's clone begged.

"I will not fail the mission." Oscar's clone promised. He soon started to make a run for 15 Cent's car.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone soon came on the stage and they were practicing some stretches and warm-ups before they would dance.

'Everything seems fine.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Listen up!" Nubia called out to the group with a megaphone. "All dancers to the stage. Break a leg or Olay will break one for you."

"Yikes!" Cherry said.

"Okay, people," The dance instructor clapped her hands to make the others come together. "Here's the scenario for the halftime show. You just try to keep up."

Cherry soon felt like Oscar was somewhere close by now.

"It's a love story, 15 Cent's tryin' to get the girl of his dreams." The dance instructor told the students.

"Subtle." Cherry said.

Oscar's clone put a hood on and went in disguise as he spotted Penny's locket and tried to blend in as the music started.

"This should be interesting." Cherry whispered to herself.

Oscar's clone tried to sneak up on the girls as the music played. 15 Cent sang along to his own song as he led the girls through the dance.

"Be a butterfly... Be a butterfly..." Zoey taught herself from Penny's advice as she was in front of LaCienga.

"Careful, Zoey, you're blocking my view." LaCienga said.

"Okay, Penny, get ready to move in." The dance instructor told Penny before moving her across the stage as Oscar's clone hid behind the piano.

Cherry soon noticed him and had a feeling she knew why he was there.

"Wait a minute," The dance instructor said. "Cut, cut, CUT! Who is this guy?"

Olay pulled the hood down to reveal Oscar's clone.

"Daddy?!" Penny's eyes widened.

"Penny, he's after the formula in your necklace." Cherry whispered.

"Hello, Daughter and Goddaughter." Oscar greeted Cherry and Penny.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss, Uncle Oscar was just leaving." Cherry said as she tried to push Oscar's clone out of the building.

"I haven't seen anyone move like that since that old woman on Soul Train," the dance instructor replied as she came to the man. "Come on, Pops, do that thing again. Show me what you're workin' with!"

'Oh, this can't end well.' Cherry thought to herself.

Oscar's clone then copied his moves much to the dance instructor's delight and Penny's embarrassment, even if this wasn't really her father.

Penny and Cherry soon came back to the house as Trudy was playing a video game.

"Now do you believe that these are really clones and not your real parents?" Cherry asked Penny.

"I guess so..." Penny said. "I just don't get the clones... Why clones?"

"Probably so no one would suspect you guys missing after your 'vacation'." Cherry guessed, trying her best to be like a detective since Atticus wasn't here.

"That actually makes sense." Penny said.

Cherry grinned sheepishly as she got to solve that on her own without her best friend's help. "Let's go to your room, I have a feeling we might have a stowaway." She said.

Penny glanced at her oddly.

Cherry soon came into the room and came into the closet to see in fact, it was, but not just any stowaway. "How do!"

"Cashew, what're you doing here?" Penny asked.

"Oh, just checking out your wardrobe," Cashew said as he looked through the clothes. "You know, you could use a little more variety."

"Tell us the truth." Cherry said.

"Okay, I stowed away on the boat and followed you here because I wanted to see what it was like to have a real family," Cashew soon confessed. "Only problem is, you don't have a real family either."

"I already told her." Cherry told him.

"How did you know anyway?" Penny asked Cherry curiously.

"My grandmother told me." Cherry said.

"Your grandmother?" Penny asked.

"It's a long story, but just trust me, and they can't know that we know they're clones and they can't know that we're not," Cherry replied. "Then again, that Oscar clone was looking like he was trying to grab you necklace."

"Are you sure you didn't eat a bad hot dog?" Penny asked.

"Listen to me, Penny, I've had a crazy life and I don't see it ending any time soon, just listen to me, okay?!" Cherry flailed out.

"Okay, okay." Penny said.

"We can't let them know we know..." Cherry replied before the door knocked. "Who is it?"

"Open this door!" A deep voice demanded.

"Who could that be?" Cherry asked. She then opened the door to see Bebe standing on two legs, looking rather aggressive.

"Oh, Bebe, you can walk now! That's so cute..." she cooed nervously.

"Shut up, Four Eyes." Bebe's clone glared at her.

"Sorry, but we can't talk right now, me and Penny are, uh, having a private conversation, goodbye." Cherry smiled nervously before closing the door.

Bebe's clone caught the door and then removed his diaper as he knelt down on her.

"Get off of me!" Cherry yelped.

"Now gimme the necklace or I'm gonna go upside your head with this ten pound dirty diaper." Bebe's clone threatened.

"I'll never tell you where the necklace is!" Cherry glared.

"Your funeral..." Bebe's clone glared back before knocking her out.

"Ow..." Cherry said before her eyes lolled back into her head as she then passed out.

Bebe's clone looked up to Penny and smirked as he then grabbed the necklace and ran off with it.

"Give me back my necklace, you fake baby!" Penny glared.

"Come on, Cece, we gotta go!" Bebe's clone told his twin sister as he ran off.

"My head..." Cherry groaned as she rubbed her head and sat up.

"Cherry, that fake baby just stole my necklace!" Penny told her.

"We gotta get some help..." Cherry said. "Too bad Atticus isn't here."

"What about your cousin, Mo?" Penny asked.

Cherry paused to think.

Back home...

Mo gave Junior his lunch and then sent him up to his room to take a nap. She then heard her phone ringing and she answered it after closing her little brother's bedroom door. "Yo!"

"Hey, Mo, it's me." Cherry greeted her foster cousin.

"Hey, Cherry, what's up?" Mo smiled. "How's your visit with the Proud Family going?"

"Um, it's going fine, but there's a bit of a problem," Cherry replied. "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

"Try me." Mo said.

Cherry then told Mo everything that she and Penny had been through with what she found out from her grandmother.

"You know Cherry, if I hadn't met you or Atticus, then I would think you're crazy, but I believe you." Mo said.

"I know it's insane, it's the craziest thing I've been apart of." Cherry replied.

"I'm not sure what I can do, but I'll see what I can do, I'll try to get to see if Drell can teleport me over." Mo said before she saw the front door open as James and Elizabeth came back and she waved to them since she could leave the house without leaving Junior home alone.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Drell smirked.

Cherry soon heard Mo scream and fall off a chair.

"Uh, I'll call back later, I'll let you guys talk alone." Cherry said quickly then so she wouldn't have to talk with Drell before she hung up.

"You need me to teleport you to Cherry?" Drell asked Mo.

"Yes, sir." Mo nodded.

"All right, let me see where she is..." Drell took out his crystal ball to see where exactly Cherry was and took out his wand before he would tap Mo with it so she could be teleported right over.

"Maybe we should ask my friends for help too." Penny suggested to Cherry.

"Have they ever been through a crazy life like me, Atticus, Mo, and all of our friends and family have been through?" Cherry asked.

"You'd be surprised, they're my friends." Penny insisted.

Cherry wasn't too sure about this, but agreed. She then looked up as a glittering cloud appeared above her head and then Mo appeared and landed right on top of her.

"Hello." Mo smiled.

"You Cherry's cousin?" Penny asked.

"More or less," Mo shrugged. "You must be Penny... Um, where is Cherry?"

"Get off of me!" Cherry groaned as she was squashed underneath.

"Oops, sorry." Mo smiled sheepishly.

Cherry then stood up and dusted herself clean.

"So, you guys got any ideas?" Mo asked.

"Penny wants to tell her friends about all of this." Cherry told her foster cousin.

"Do you think they'll believe any of this?" Mo asked.

"I'll show them proof if they don't." Penny replied before looking over to Cashew as he tried on some of her clothes.

"Yep, he'll be proof enough." Mo said.

They then went to meet Penny's friends at the ice cream parlor. Penny then told her friends everything going on and Cherry hid Cashew in her backpack until he would be needed.

'Knowing these people, they won't believe the story until they see Cashew.' Mo thought to herself.

"Proud, that's the whackiest story I've ever heard!" LaCienga commented before laughing with Dijonay, Zoey, and Sticky. "People made from peanuts?"

"Cashew?" Cherry held out her backpack.

Cashew moved in the bag before poking his head out. "How do?"

This caused for all of Penny's friends to scream.

"You believe her now?" Mo asked.

The friends all nodded while in shock of Cashew's appearance, but soon settled down.

"Aw, he's actually kinda cute," Dijonay cooed to Cashew. "I could just dip ya in some chocolate and eat you right up, you so cute!"

"Listen, we have to go back to that island and save my family." Penny said.

"I wish Atticus was here..." Cherry sighed and bowed her head.

"Cherry, we can do this without him, I miss him too though." Mo soothed.

"Mo's right." Angel said as she had arrived with Mo from the magic.

"Angel!" Mo beamed and hugged her dog. "Oh, girl..."

"I couldn't let you do this without me." Angel smiled up to her owner.

"Aw! She's so cute." Zoey smiled.

Mo smiled back. Angel smiled to them all, but glanced at LaCienga since she was usually a mean girl, especially towards Penny despite being next door neighbors.

"Anyway, we have to find a way to get back to the island." Cherry said.

"We'd have to know someone with a really fast boat." Zoey suggested.

They all then looked at Sticky.

"Hold it! Uh-uh! No way!" Sticky backed away from them. "I am not doin' that!"

"You're the only one that has a fast boat." Cherry said.

"He kinda looks like that rapper 15 Cent." Mo commented.

"Apparently they're cousins." Cherry told her.

"Then his cousin won't mind if we borrow his yacht." Mo said.

Sticky groaned as it looked like he had no other choice.

"Don't touch anything!" Sticky warned the others as they came onto the yacht. "If 15 founds out I stole his 'yatch', I'll be kicked out his entourage."

"It's pronounced 'Yhat'." Mo said.

"Yetch, yacht, they both boats, okay, girl?" Sticky scoffed.

"All hands on deck!" Penny commanded like a ship captain. "Operation: Family Liberation is a go!"

Angel soon growled as the three blue-skinned bullies came on the boat.

"Uh, you're not goin' anywhere, Proud." Nubia glared at Penny.

"Nubia, we don't have time to trip with you right now." Penny glared back.

"I don't care, 15 Cent paid us to guard his boat!" Nubia huffed. "So, if you want it, you gotta match his offer."

Angel growled as she came to the bullies and barked at them loudly.

"Wait, Angel, I think I know just the thing to scare them." Mo whispered to her dog before whispering her idea.

Angel gave a questioning growl, but settled down and hid a smirk.

"Stupid dog." Nubia scoffed at Angel as she stood with her sisters.

Penny was about to say something, but then she saw what Angel was doing with her backpack and hid a smirk. Angel stood protectively in front of Penny's backpack.

"There's the money! Gina! Olay! Go get it!" Nubia told her sisters.

"And they'll get their surprise in 3, 2, 1." Mo smirked.

"How do?" Cashew smiled to the Gross Sisters.

The bullying girls screamed and threw themselves overboard. Angel and Mo laughed together from that.

"Punch it, guys!" LaCienga told Penny and Cherry.

"You heard her, Penny." Cherry said.

Penny took the controls and started the boat to take them back to Legume Island.

"Bye-Bye!" Mo smirked at the bully girls.

"Oh, it's on now." Nubia glared as she waded in the water with her sisters.

Angel howled and even laughed at the Gross Sisters' misfortune.

"Alright, so once we're on the island, what do we do?" Mo asked.

"We're gonna save my family, I don't know about those peanut people yet though." Penny said in determination.

"Reassuring." Mo said.

Cherry soon looked a little sick and grabbed onto the ends of the boat as she flopped against it as she felt rather sick.

"I nearly forgot that I get sea sick." Mo groaned.

"Why me?" Cherry groaned herself before her mouth filled up and she became quite ill.


	9. Chapter 9

At the sports game, Bobby was there singing the National Anthem, and where his singing was rather long.

"This is the moment of truth, Troops!" Dr. Carver grinned darkly as he was dressed like a dictator. "Today we separate the men from the macadamias. Let's load up!"

"Yes, sir!" The warriors replied before getting into their jet to invade the sports game and next, the whole entire world.

Dr. Carver soon decided to have some fun. Penny and Cherry's clones stood close and obediently beside Dr. Carver.

"I must say, it's a beautiful day for Stuffball," Dr. Carver smiled darkly to his prisoners who were trapped in cages above the water. "Perhaps my army and I will... Drop in on the action!" he then laughed wickedly.

"Oscar, that deranged nut Carver's planning to take over the town during that stuffball championship game with those super peanut people!" Trudy panicked to her husband.

Cherry's clone nodded, confirming her fear.

"Well, ain't you a quick study, Mrs. Proud?" Dr. Carver smirked to Trudy. "By halftime, the world will be mine!"

"You'll never get away with this, Carver!" Oscar glared.

"HA! Good luck stopping me," Dr. Carver smirked. "Penny, Cherry?"

The cloned girls walked over with buckets and took out fish which made the sea beast that Cherry saw earlier leap out for his lunch. This caused for all of them to scream.

"Come on, Penny, I shouldn't have cancelled your birthday, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry, Cherry, you were right, I should be a better father!" Oscar shivered out of fear.

"Have you not figured it out yet, human? We are not the real Penny and real Cherry." Cherry's clone said.

"WHAT?!" Oscar yelped.

"What are you, deaf and stupid?" Cherry's clone scoffed.

Penny's clone soon stepped on a button. This made the cages lower closer to the water and to the hungry sea beast who now wanted his human buffet for dinner. Dr. Carver laughed and danced in victory as he was getting what he wanted just as the others were coming on 15 Cent's yacht.

"Penny, you might wanna slow down now." Cherry said.

"Shes' right, you're coming in way too fast!" Sticky added.

"Relax, it's not the first time I've driven a boat." Penny smiled calmly.

"Then why are we about to crash into a rock?" Mo asked.

"What rock?" Penny asked before they did indeed crash. "Oops... It's the second time I've driven a boat, ABANDON SHIP, EVERYBODY!"

Cherry and Mo fell out and they briefly turned into mermaids due to this being ocean water. Angel soon jumped into the water next. Cherry and Mo poked their heads out and spat out some water. The yacht soon sunk and went under the water while everyone else came to the shore of Legume Island.

"Hopefully 15 Cent won't be angry." Mo said.

"Guys, over here!" Penny called out to Cherry, Angel, and Mo as they waded in the water.

The three swam over and came back on shore.

"What the?!" LaCienga's eyes widened as she saw they had tail fins before she rubbed her eyes and they turned back into their legs.

"What?" Mo asked.

Angel tilted her head at the Latina girl.

"Oh, um, nothing..." LaCienga thought she was seeing things.

"Okay, now what?" Mo asked Penny and Cherry.

"Now, we confront Dr. Carver." Cherry said in determination.

"Do we have to face whoever's eyes those belong to?" Mo asked.

"Eyes?" Cherry asked before looking into the forest to see that they were being watched.

Angel soon started to growl. The figures came out and they appeared to be nut-headed natives in stereotypical R&B clothing.

"Oh, great." Mo said.

"More peanuts?" LaCienga glared before getting in a karate pose. "I'll have you know, that I study the ancient art of karate."

"Uh, my people aren't traditional fighters," Cashew told her. "There's only one way to get past them."

"And that would be?" Mo asked.

"Creating a diversion and surprising them with a rear attack on their flank?" Zoey asked.

"No, battle dance." Cashew replied.

"Seriously?" Angel asked.

"Sounds like it." Mo replied.

"Did you just talk to your dog?" Dijonay asked.

"Oh, what, you don't talk with your pets?" Mo glared in slight defense.

"Never mind." Dijonay said.

The natives began dancing as they demanded a challenge. Zoey was very nervous though because of the dance rehearsals back home.

'If this is the only way to get past them, then fine.' Mo thought to herself. She then began to do her own dances against the island natives, and where both her dance moves were elegant and hardcore.

Angel joined in with Mo in the dancing. Mo laughed as she danced with her dog. These were not dance moves that the peanut dancers have not ever seen.

"Whoa." Penny said as she was blown away by the dance moves.

"And she's safe!" Mo said before zipping and spinning on the ground with Angel on her back.

Everyone soon went jaw-dropped. Angel's left ear went up as she heard screaming and ran off into the bushes.

"Everyone, follow Angel." Mo said.

They all then went into the bushes after the dog.

The sea beast roared as the real Dr. Carver's cage was broken open and he was about to be eaten.

"Bobo?" The man asked the sea beast. "Bobo! Is that you?"

"Dada?" The sea beast replied.

"Huh?" The Proud family asked out of confusion.

"Bobo, I haven't seen you since you escaped into the sea!" Carver smiled to the beast. "I've missed you, Bobo!"

"Well, you was trying to turn me into peanut butter." Bobo told him.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted," Carver soothed his sea beast. "Think you'll forgive me?"

The beast thought about it for a moment and soon nodded. "All right... It's cool."

"Aw! That's touching, kind of freaky, but touching." Suga Mama smiled.

Carver smiled as he pet his sea best in comfort. Cherry and the others soon arrived.

"Girls!" Trudy beamed.

Cherry lowered the crank to let the others go free from their cages. Once the Proud family was free, they reunited with Penny and Cherry.

"Clones, GET 'EM!" Dr. Carver glared once he saw that.

And where soon, came out more clones of the Proud family. Penny and Cherry's clones then jumped in front of the other clones with evil glares.

"Guys, they look nothing like you," LaCienga smirked to Cherry and Penny. "I mean, your foreheads are way bigger than theirs."

Penny then grabbed LaCienga and shoved her aside to face her clone while Cherry did the same to hers.

"You are going down." Cherry's clone gripped the real Cherry in the air by her collar.

"Oh, this is just so great." Cherry said sarcastically.

Oscar's clone glared as he came after the real Proud family.

"Wait, Clone Daddy, it doesn't have to be this way!" Penny ran in front of him. "Remember all the good times we had? You can help us! Do it for me. Do it for my family."

"Do it for the hot dogs!" Cherry bribed before gasping as she was being choked. "You remember hot dogs, right?"

"Hot dogs?" Oscar's clone smiled. "I do like hot dogs."

"So?" Mo smiled.

Trudy glanced at her husband.

"WHERE ARE YOU GONNA BE, WHEN OSCAR MAN COMES FOR THEE?!" Oscar's clone threatened before winking with a small back as he charged toward the other clones.

"He's on our side." Mo smirked.

Oscar's clone soon tackled the other clones and rolled with them inside the cave and the door closed them inside. This made everybody cheer until a shadow loomed over them. Dr. Carver laughed as he waved while riding in a peanut-shaped blimp with his Genome Warriors.

"Right now would be a good time for Atticus to show up." Cherry said.

"I'm afraid he's still in the jungle, but I can bring him here in a flash." Drell's voice said right behind her.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped and grabbed her chest. "Don't do that! Oh, man, Drell... I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually happy to see you."

"You are?" Drell asked.

"Yes, but please bring him here now." Cherry begged.

"I'd just like to tell you that I'm very proud of you during this mission on your own," Drell smiled. "Now then... I hope Tarzan and Jane don't mind this..." he then pointed to a blank area and made Atticus appear, but he was in his safari clothes.

"Huh?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Atticus, I'm so glad to see you," Cherry came beside him and put her arm around him. "See, I was with my godfamily and were having a normal time... Same old usual stuff. But then we were sent to an island by this crazy guy Dr. Carver who wants to enslave the world with Genome Warriors, and he's made clones of us and he's off to take over the world!" she then said calmly before yelling like Bugs convincing Michael Jordan to play basketball with him and the other Looney Tunes. "What I'm trying to say is... WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!"

"Okay." Atticus said simply.

Cherry soon panted heavily after that.

"Save your breath, you'll need it when you go to Jurassic Park again." Drell told her.

"That's not funny, Drell." Cherry said anxiously.

"No, really, you'll be going two times or three times." Drell said.

"Atticus, make him shut up." Cherry begged.

Atticus seemed to be too frightened from the memory to react.

"Now then, back to your current assignment." Drell smirked.

Cherry gulped. "Okay, Atticus, we need to stop Dr. Carver."

"Huh? Oh, that's right." Atticus said.

"Oh, what can he do?" LaCienga scoffed.

"Oh, you'll see." Mo smirked.

Atticus took a deep breath and did stretches to get ready to go.

"You gonna fly?" Drell whispered.

Atticus nodded.

"All right, go ahead." Drell stepped back.

Atticus soon flew up into the air. LaCienga's mind was blown yet again.


	10. Chapter 10

Atticus grabbed onto the blimp once he landed as he pondered his next move. He soon saw Penny on the end of the rope of the blimp with a device in her hand.

"Penny!" he then called.

"Atticus, how'd you get up here?" Penny asked.

"I flew." Atticus replied.

"Seriously?" Penny asked.

"Dead serious, I'll tell you more later," Atticus replied. "But mind telling me about that device you have?"

"I have so many questions about you." Penny said about him being able to fly.

"And I'll explain later." Atticus said.

Bobby soon finally finished the National Anthem, only for there to be a video from Dr. Carver to tell the people of his wicked plan to make his Genome Warriors take over the world and live among the humans. Atticus soon helped Penny get to the top of the blimp. Penny smiled up to Atticus before glaring in determination against Dr. Carver's plan.

"Ugh, black and white?" Atticus rolled his eyes about the footage being shown to the audience.

"Yeah, I never really liked black and white footage." Penny said.

"So cheesy..." Atticus rolled his eyes about the footage.

The video soon ended and the audience had blank expressions on their faces, and where Dr. Carver removed his face to show his true face.

"WHOA!" Atticus flinched in slight fear and disgust. He then took a deep breath. "Okay, Penny, when I say go, we jump. Ready?"

"Ready!" Penny told him.

Once the time was right, they jumped. Dr. Carver laughed as he scared most of the population and began a countdown to five minutes about the takeover.

"Give it up, Carver, or whoever you are!" Penny glared as she arrived with Atticus.

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

The audience cheered to see Penny and Atticus to the rescue.

"You're both too late!" Dr. Carver glared at them. "Soon, the world will be taken over by peanut gods!"

"Not while we're around you won't, you crack pot!" Atticus glared.

"Besides, are we too late for this?!" Penny asked before showing the device.

"W-W-WHat is that?!" Dr. Carver panicked. "The peanut liquification gas?!"

"If that's what it's called then yes." Atticus said.

Penny tried to stab the blimp with the device until Dr. Carver bounced to make her let go of the device.

"Shell, that girl looks just like little Penny and that boy looks so much like Atticus!" Bud pointed out with glee.

"Whatever you say, dear..." Michelle said as she sounded a little disinterested.

Bud soon lifted his wife's head up to the blimp. Michelle looked and did a double take. Atticus and Dr. Carver cornered each other as Penny reached for the device.

"You're evil plan's coming to an end." Atticus glared.

"Is that Proud?" Nubia asked as she watched with her sisters. "Dang! That girl's hardcore!"

The others were following on Bobo.

Cherry felt a little nervous and anxious. "We've got to do something." She said.

"Suga Mama, hand me a pair of your drawers." Oscar told his mother.

"My drawers?!" Suga Mama's eyes widened. "Boy, why I oughta--"

"Will you just do as he says?!" Cherry asked.

"Mama, for once just show me some respect!" Oscar added as he had it up to here with his mother's abuse. "Just give me those britches!"

Suga Mama and Trudy glanced to each other before the old woman gave him her bloomers.

"Any reason why?" Mo asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Oscar said as he took the bloomers while they were closer to the stadium.

Dr. Carver stood on Atticus's foot which then made him fall down as Atticus jumped up and pinned him down.

"Oh, come on!" Dr. Carver groaned.

Atticus glared back at Dr. Carver. Everyone soon cheered as Atticus kept Dr. Carver down.

"Way to go, Atticus!" Bud cheered.

"Good heavens." Michelle cupped her mouth in slight concern.

Penny soon got the device.

"PENNY!" Oscar yelled out.

Everyone then turned to see as Oscar lifted himself up with his mother's underwear as a parachute.

"Daddy!" Penny was so relieved to see her real father.

"Stand back, you crude peanut, I'm here to save my daughter!" Oscar glared to Dr. Carver before kicking him in the face.

"Nice kick, Mr. Proud." Atticus smiled.

"Why, thank you, young man." Oscar smiled back, knowing Atticus based on what he heard from Cherry.

"Atticus, I got it!" Penny told Atticus as she showed him the device.

"Great!" Atticus smiled.

Even the native at the camera cheered for Penny's victory.

"Don't do it, Penny!" Dr. Carver bribed. "Join me! Just think of the life you could have! A life of complete freedom!"

"Don't listen to him, Penny!" Oscar cried out.

"Penny! What's more important? Life of complete freedom or your family?" Atticus asked.

"PENNY!" Suga Mama and Trudy then also called out.

Penny looked down to see her friends and family riding on Bobo's back. She narrowed her eyes as she know knew what she had to do. "Sorry, Carver," She finally said. "Even though they're not perfect, in fact I have an extensive list of complaints, but they're my real family and I love them just the way they are."

"That's the right answer." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, Penny..." Oscar said softly as he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Aww!" The audience smiled at this tender moment.

"So take THIS!" Penny glared at Dr. Carver as she then went to inject the blimp with the device, and where it indeed turned Dr. Carver's army into peanut butter.

It even knocked Dr. Carver off the edge and he became a mere peanut himself and dropped into the water.

"That was random." Atticus muttered.

"YES!" Oscar laughed as Dr. Carver was defeated.

"Daddy, you better hang on," Penny told her father. "This is about to get real messy."

The blimp soon looked like it was about to burst.

"Look out, ya'll, she gonna blow!" Suga Mama called out.

The blimp then suddenly exploded and everyone was flooded and buried by peanut butter, much to Michelle's delight.

"Yay!" Michelle smiled. She then took out a spoon and peeled a banana and ate them both much to her delight.

15 Cent wondered what to do and looked to his stagehand who just told him to improvise. "Hey, y'all, this is just part of the show!" he told the crowd. "This is a new single: 15 Cent, Young and Nutty!"

Some music then began to play as he sang along to it which then settled the crowd.

"Whew." Bud sighed.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned about the peanut butter since she hated the food.

Atticus, Penny, and Oscar soon coughed from the smoke. THey then looked down as they floated in the air at first and then began to fall. Atticus would fly, but he sent the platform against the peanut butter so they could slide down and have a ride to safety, and where he was successful.

"Daddy, I can't believe you parasoled all that way just to help me," Penny smiled to her father. "You must really love me after all."

"Well, I just didn't want you to hang out with all those Super Genomes," Oscar smiled back to his daughter. "They may be peanuts, but they were boy peanuts."

The father and daughter then shared a laugh together. Atticus was happy to hear that.

"My little important thing didn't work out the way I planned, but it meant a lot to me and I wanted to keep it in a special place, and there's no place more special than in here." Oscar smiled to his daughter as he held out her birthday gift.

"Hey, my necklace!" Penny beamed.

"Happy Birthday, Penny," Oscar put the necklace around her neck. "And Cherry's right, I should stop being so overprotective, so... I will allow you to date from now on, but if the boy breaks your heart, I'll ask Suga Mama to break his legs."

Penny knew that meant yes in every way.

"Aww...!!" The audience awed.

Cherry couldn't believe Oscar was now going to finally let Penny date boys.

"Thanks for the lift, Bobo." Trudy smiled to the sea beast as she carried Bebe and Cece in her arms.

The sea beast winked back as he carried Carver on his back.

"Did he just wink?" Mo asked.

"That must be his way of saying that we're friends now." Angel smiled up to her owner.

"I think you're right." Mo smiled back down to her dog.

"You know, Dr. Carver, you could stay with the Prouds." Atticus said as he landed.

"Yeah, why don't you come?" Suga Mama added with a smile. "You know I could use another man around the house, Oscar's hopeless, and uh, you could build in my new Jacuzzi."

"That, and Papi's been insulting you in Spanish for years." Cherry muttered.

"Yep." Suga Mama nodded.

"That's a tempting offer, Ms. Suga, but my home is on Legume Island," Carver smiled apologetically. "With my family."

"I would like to stay with the Prouds though." Cashew spoke up before walking up to deck and hugging Cherry around her legs.

"If that's alright with you, Dr. Carver." Cherry said.

"Wally, Bobo, and I shall miss you, but you have fun now." Carver told Cashew.

"I will." Cashew promised as he was finally going to have a family of his very own.

They soon left to go back where they belonged. Penny reunited with the rest of her family before she changed her clothes to preform at the game with her friends as their band known as LPDZ after 15 Cent had them preform with him. Cherry smiled as things were wrapping up nicely, but of course, the adventures would not stop there.

Drell waited for Cherry, Atticus, and Mo to reunite with each other before he would see them and Cherry's parents.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Cherry smiled.

"So, Atticus, how was Africa?" Mo asked.

"Oh, it was pretty cool, but I wish you guys could've been there, I'll show you pictures later," Atticus replied. "Not to mention the gorillas."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

Drell came over to them.' Cherrys' eyes widened.

"I'm so proud of you..." Drell sincerely smiled to Cherry. "You did so well on this adventure without Atticus."

"Uh, thanks, Drell." Cherry said.

Drell patted her on the head. Cherry flinched and shook slightly since she didn't like being touched.

"Now, for your next assignment..." Drell then smiled calmly. "How about in Jurassic--"

Cherry and Atticus soon screamed together at that name.

The End


End file.
